


Thunderstruck

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipa a "Sette giorni e tanti Prompt - drabble & flashfic special edition"; prompt: 35 Canzoni (nella loro interezza) - 17. "Thunderstruck," (AC/DC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

Steve Rogers aveva guardato male il lettore mp3 che teneva tra le dita. C’era qualcosa che non andava. Quella non era Ella Fitzgerald. Decisamente non lo era. 

Aveva provato a mandare in avanti la canzone. Continuava ad esserci solo quella canzone e si chiedeva come fosse possibile. Aveva accuratamente selezionato le canzoni che più gli piacevano, trasportandole sul lettore. La sera prima c’era una playlist pronta per il mattino, per la sua solita corsa a Central Park.

Quella canzone sembrava qualcosa che apparteneva a qualcun altro. A qualcuno che in quel momento si era nascosto nella propria officina. 

Si era voltato, rientrando nella Torre dei Vendicatori sbuffando ma non togliendosi le cuffie. Voleva vedere se c’erano altre canzoni, ma sembrava esserci solo quel “Thunder” ogni volta che mandava avanti. 

Quando diavolo aveva avuto il tempo di farlo? Erano andati a dormire assieme. Si era addormentato con Tony tra le braccia e si era svegliato allo stesso modo. L’uomo pareva non essersi mosso di un millimetro.

“Tony, cosa diavolo hai fatto?” Era entrato nell’officina del compagno. Le sue orecchie avevano subito riconosciuto la canzone che veniva sparata a tutto volume dagli altoparlanti posti nel soffitto.

Era la stessa che continuava a ripetersi in un loop infinito sul suo lettore mp3. Lui voleva solo andare a correre per rilassarsi ascoltando un po’ della musica che gli piaceva. Non quella musica spaccatimpani che Tony ascoltava anche mentre dormiva.

“Oh, Capitano! Già di ritorno?” L’ingegnere aveva portato gli occhiali protettivi che indossava sulla testa. Le sue mani erano già sporche di olio, grasso e non voleva sapere quali altri sostanze. Eppure lo aveva lasciato da solo per non più di dieci minuti.

Steve gli si era avvicinato, poggiando il lettore su uno dei tavoli da lavoro e lo aveva guardato. 

“Perché? Volevo solo andare a correre con un po’ di musica rilassante.”

Tony gli aveva sorriso. Uno di quei sorrisi che lui amava tanto e che erano genuini. Non i sorrisi che esibiva di fronte alle telecamere. Questa volta sorridevano anche i suoi occhi.

“Perché così correvi e pensavi a me.”


End file.
